


How I Met Your Moms

by orphan_account



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alpha Kara Danvers, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Autism, Autism Spectrum, Autistic Kara Danvers, Bulimia, Eating Disorders, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Multi, Omega Lena Luthor
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:14:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28418928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Chapter one: How Lena, Cat, and Kara began datingChapter two: Smut
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Cat Grant/Lena Luthor
Comments: 2
Kudos: 49





	How I Met Your Moms

**Author's Note:**

> TW: mentioned of eating disorder

“Hi Lena!” Kara opened the door then jumped up and down.  
“Hey Kara,” Lena held her arms out.  
Kara stopped jumping, “What are you doing with your arms?”  
“I want a hug. You don’t have to if you don’t want to.”  
“Oh. I would like a hug,” Kara squeezed Lena tight then let go, “I have food and games and a movie to watch. My second guest will be here soon. Then we can start games and movies.”  
“I didn’t know someone else was coming,” Lena said, making sure her facial expressions were more obvious than usual.  
“Okay. I think we can start with Monopoly first. Then we can watch a movie and play a few games after,” Kara was planning the night out and making sure she didn’t say her surprise. She stopped to make sure Lena was paying attention then noticed her face, “What’s wrong with your face?”  
“I was attempting to suggest that you tell who was coming.”  
“Oh. Then just ask. You’ll know when she gets here. She doesn’t know you’re here either. Tonight is going to be fun. What do you think?” Kara tried her best to hide her anxiety tics. She had news that might cause her to lose a lot, but keeping it in would be worse.  
“I was doing the things that Kelly said. She said to speak with nonverbal cues or whatever. She said it might help with everyday conversation. Moving on, why can’t I know-” Lena was interrupted by the sound of knocking on the door.  
“That’s her!” Kara skipped over to the door and opened it to reveal Cat.  
“Hey Kara, how’s it going?” Cat hadn’t noticed Lena yet. She entered and took off her shoes and left them in the spot that Kara had deemed “Cat’s Shoe Spot”.  
“Hey Cat,” Lena said nervously.  
Cat’s head shot up at the familiar voice. Suddenly she felt her face become warm.  
Cat looked at Lena then back at Kara, “I thought it was just us today.”  
“It was a surprise. I have news for you both. Alex said you both might need drinks first,” Kara moved out the way of Cat to prepare wine for Cat and scotch for Lena.  
“What did you want to tell us?” Cat and Lena said in unison, both becoming worried.  
“You have to have your drinks first,” Kara said, leaving the drinks on the counter for them.  
“You’re starting to worry me Kara,” Lena quickly downed her drink.  
“You have nothing to be worried about Lee,” Kara looked at Cat expectantly.  
Cat realised what Kara was doing and chugged the wine.  
“Okay. I can tell you right now. I’m in love with both of you and both of you are in love with each other. Alex told me. She said you both undress each other with your eyes and eye fuck every time you’re in a room together. I was hoping we could start seeing each other romantically and have sex,” Kara flapped her hands lightly at the prospect of sex with Lena and Cat.  
“You love us?” Lena was shocked. She turned to Cat, “you love me?  
“Oh my god. I’m glad you said something. I couldn’t hold it in any longer. I wanted to broadcast it to the world,” Cat felt a weight being lifted off her chest.  
“Why would you do that? Most of the world wouldn’t care. You also didn’t ask our consent. How would you even do that? You can hardly work your phone,” Kara laughed.  
“It’s a figure of speech meaning that I really wanted to tell you,” Cat explained.  
“I- I think I hit my head on the way in. What?” Lena was shocked, “This- this can’t can’t be happening.” Lena made her way out of the apartment.  
“Did I do something wrong? Do we go after her?” Kara rocked on her heels to self regulate.  
“No. She just needs time to process the information. She’s got a lot of trauma with relationships,” Cat turned to Kara, “so you love me and I love you back?”  
“I think so. I know that I love you. I don’t know if you love me back. Can I go after Lena now?” Kara stimmed harder.  
“If you want. I can’t stop you. I think I’ll leave her alone for a little bit,” Cat said and made herself comfortable while she thought of what to say to Lena.  
“Goodbye Cat. I love you,” Kara left before she could see Cat blush.  
She listened for Lena’s heartbeat and found it on the roof of her building. She sped up there as fast as she could muster, “Hi.”  
“Oh shit. You scared me Kara,” Lena took a second to get herself together.  
“Are you okay?” Kara asked. She debated on touching Lena’s shoulder.  
“I’m- are you sure you love me?” Lena looked up at Kara.  
“I am sure. I wouldn’t have said it if I wasn’t sure. I want to spend the rest of my life with you and Cat and have sex with you two,” Kara decided that touching Lena’s arm was a good idea.  
“Why would you love me?” Lena was very confused. The last person who loved her was her birth mother.  
“Because you make me happy and I love you and I don’t want to have a life without you,” Kara held her arms out, “Hug?”  
“Yes please,” Lena squeezed Kara tight.  
“Can we go back inside? Cat is waiting because she thought that space would be best for you. Is space good?” Kara asked.  
“I don’t know. I would like to stay up here for a little bit longer. The sky is beautiful.”

By the time Lena and Kara returned, Cat had made three different foods.  
“Why’d you cook? I already have things made,” Kara thought she had made that clear.  
“I was stress cooking. I thought that I was going to be alone forever then I met you two. I don’t know how Carter would feel if we started dating. He’s already used to you coming over Kara but not you Lena. I don’t want to mess him up. He’s just beginning to figure out how to self regulate and I don’t know how having another person around would affect him. I’m not even sure if you want to date me Lee,” Cat took a deep breath to try and calm herself.  
Lena took a spoon full of the weird concoction that Cat made, “I need to get you stressed more often. This food is delicious. You might even be able to get my bulimic ass to eat consistently with this. Shit. You weren’t supposed to know that last bit of information. Cat, I do want to date you. We don’t have to be around Carter until you’re comfortable with it.”  
“Lena, that is huge. Are you being treated? Is there anything we can do for you?” Cat took Lena’s hands in hers.  
“My doctor gave me an eating schedule and antidepressants. She keeps asking me to go to therapy and I do. We just talk about childhood trauma and emotional stuff that I struggle with. My therapist is very familiar with you two,” Lena was hoping they wouldn’t investigate any further.  
“Are you taking the antidepressants and keeping up with the schedule?” Cat looked at Lena, hoping for a response. When there wasn’t one Cat looked at her more sternly than she ever had.  
“No. I don’t want to talk about this anymore. We’re still figuring out our romantic feelings,” Lena crossed her arms, hoping the topic would never be brought up again.  
“I think we have that figured out. Cat said that she liked me and I said I liked her back. We both know that we like you. You said you liked us back so that about settles it. Sex now?” Kara shifted uncomfortably where she had been waiting patiently for Cat and Lena to finish.  
“You keep bringing sex up. I think we should go on a date first,” Lena smiled at Kara.  
“I’m very horny. I think we hang out often enough that those could be considered a date,” Kara began unbuttoning her blouse, “I’m going to take a shower. If either of you wants to join, go ahead. I really need the pressure gone.”  
Cat and Lena watched Kara disappear into the bathroom.  
“What did we just watch?” Cat was struggling to keep her composure.  
“I- I don’t know,” Lena leaned against the counter for support.  
“Also, don’t think that the bulimia convention is over. I want you to know that I’m here for you. If we need to get something set up to help you, I am more than willing to help,” Cat turned and hugged Lena.  
Their peaceful moment was messed up when Cat’s phone went off. She picked it up, “Hello?.....thank you for reminding me…...he is. I’m sorry…..I'll be there in ten.”  
“I’m a terrible mother,” Cat said as she ended the call.  
“What makes you say that?” Lena combed her fingers through Cat’s hair.  
“I forgot that Ella was going home early today. I’ve got to go,” Cat released herself from Lena’s grip and began to gather her things, “Tell Kara that I’ll talk to her later.”  
Lena didn’t want Cat to go but she knew that Cat had to. Lena wrapped Cat in a hug and kissed the top of her head.  
“Goodbye,” Cat kissed Lena’s collarbone then left.


End file.
